1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition apparatus and a complex optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, for a user to select a function such as a phone number or a software application program on a smart phone, a handheld device or a display device, the user usually either directly touches the target icon displayed on the touch screen or selects it with an input device.
For example, keyboards, mouses or touch panels are typical tools for such selections in desktop PCs or tablet PCs. Alternatively, a user may perform selections in a non-contact manner through a proximity sensor. For example, when a user holds his mobile phone near to his head, the mobile phone will turn off its screen. In current state of the art, the proximity sensing device, the ambient light sensing device and the gesture recognition device are respectively assembled as individual modules and then combined into an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone), if it is desired for the electronic device to include all these functions. Hence, the size of the electronic device can not be effectively reduced.